First Snow
by Sir-Maurice-Lacey
Summary: Oh dear, oh dear! It's my first fanfic! Anyway, just Nellis fluff. Hold out, it may get smutty! It's Ellis' first snow dayyyy and near Christmas! Warning: Contains non-kink elements of weight gain, It will become clear as symbolic character development! Enjoy and if you feel like it, review! More chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

Yaay~ chapter 1 of my first ever fanfiction! Oh dear, i feel the need to explain so damn much! Okay, firstly it takes place 3 years after the infection and Nick and Ellis have lived together since. It's Ellis' first snow day! Also, there are elements of weight gain, but dude this ain't no kink fic. Believe me it is crucial symbolic character development! It may or may not get smutty, i've never written smut so we'll see. Anyway, just hold out guys, i'm trying 3

It rarely, if at all, snowed in Savannah. Not even during the coldest of winters. Snow was something that whenever it did come people appreciated it. Well, if it didn't completely bring life to a halt. The winters were colder now without the over population of pre-infection life polluting the already delicate atmosphere.

The white shards fell and fell and fell, slowly building a hearty layer of snow on every available surface. Everything looks more beautiful in the snow, even the parts of town that were still in squalor. Even those desolate reminders of the hell past couldn't help but soften in the winter's grace. It was as if the landscape was conspiring with the elements to ease the memories. A white screen to blind the pain.

Ellis had never seen the snow. In all of his 26 years on the planet, he had never seen the snow. To describe him as excited would be the understatement of the century. The hick couldn't help but effortlessly snap that lopsided grin across his face when he arose that morning to see the flakes drift lazily down from the sky. He'd awoken early, the sudden drop in temperature and the unnoticed lack of blankets had him reaching consciousness in a matter of seconds. He grinned like a maniac, staring out of the window, the sky dusted with pink and orange, coated in thick grey, indicating that it was dawn. He curled his lips in on each other to suppress a burst of excitement and turned his face to beam down at his lover.

Nick wasn't unlucky enough to have been without snow. When he was a kid it snowed every winter without fail. He loved it. Not that he'd ever admit it. Something about it made him feel at ease. It was probably because it reminded him of Christmas at home. His parents were always working, high class jobs from both. But at Christmas they'd be there, 20th of December right up until the 8th of January. They'd be his for 19 whole days, for 19 days they could act like a real family. Once he hit 16 he'd started getting more and more involved with his uncle, always on the wrong side of the law. He'd done some unspeakable things. Those things dragged his childhood from under his feet with each "little" job he helped out with. With all of that, while retaining his love for his parents, the love of the snow had just evaporated with it in the spring. Now he didn't have strong feelings for it either way. It was just frozen water. The magic had melted.

The magic was very much there for the hick. Ellis sat at the foot of the bed, staring at the snow with such vigour that one would think he expected it to vanish, trying to absorb every second of the natural marvel. He bounced a little, legs crossed like a child at school. He kept glancing up at Nick, cocooned in the blankets which he had stolen from Ellis at some time during the night. Watching, waiting for any sign that the gambler was awake. He swallowed another jolt of excitement, trying with all of his might to keep quiet and still. He knew that wasn't going to happen. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he lifted his weight gently from the mattress. All the while watching Nick as to assure that he didn't disturb his slumber. Ellis crept with all of his capacity for silence to the dark wood door on the opposite side of the room. The door clicked softly from its resting place in the frame, Ellis backing out of it, still with that grin plastered on his face. Anticipation bubbling from every inch of his being, he bound across the apartment and landed with a skid at the coffee pot, still clad only in cerulean cotton shorts. How could the cold even stop his childlike excitement. He set the machine away and span in circles, trying to get himself under control. All he accomplished was looking a tad silly. He could only be thankful that only he and God were witness to his antics that morning. Continually bouncing in place he grabbed the pot and emptied a fraction of its contents into a pale green mug and very nearly skipped over to the window ledge and perched himself on it.

The unspoiled snow lit up with a gentle glow, light glinting off each individual spec. There was a simple and comforting calmness to the once plague ravaged scene from the 2nd floor apartment. A contented sigh escaped his flush parted lips, gently caressing the rim of the mug. His chest filled with an indescribable happiness. His thoughts drifted between long winter walks spent arm in arm with the gambler and loud energetic roughhousing in the snow with Keith.

Keith had been nothing but supportive when Ellis announced his relationship with Nick. Telling Ellis he was happy for him and warning Nick under his breath, not to hurt the hick or he'd run his ass down. Nick couldn't help but feel slightly unnerved by the threat, who's to know when Keith is being serious or not. Ellis' smile widened, if that was possible, at the thought of how something as simple as frozen water could open up so much warmth inside. Followed by a low chuckle at how cheesy he was thinking. Hopping up from the ledge he padded back across the room and placed his mug in the sink and reached into the cupboard for another and filled it with coffee. Feeling giddiness rise from his chest he walked over to the bedroom door, stopping to compose himself. The hick opened the door and headed back to his side of the bed, placed the mug on the bedside cabinet and one leg after the other, sat on the bed. Nick stirred a little, nuzzling his face deeper into the pile of pillows he'd acquired through Ellis' absence, snoring lightly. He's always slept like that, for as long as Ellis had known him, he'd grabbed anything in reach and latched onto it. Like he was sleep spooning with a cushion. He chuckled at that thought. Shuffling down he lay his head on the pillow next to his lovers. The surprisingly light sleeper didn't move, just breathed louder. Ellis smiled as he pressed his plush lips to the gamblers nose, causing it to twitch.

"Hey." the hick mumbled, that country drawl, flowing like silk from his throat. Nick pulled the covers further up, covering the lower half of his face. "Hey, Nick." His excitement was getting too much. He needed someone to share it with. "Nick, wake up, man! There's like uh foot a snow out!"

"No." was all the gambler offered as a rebuttal, rolling over to face away from Ellis. The hicks smile faltered momentarily before he swung an arm over the swaddled man beside him.

"C'mon man! I ain't never seen snow a'for." He breathed over his ear, filling Nick with sudden warmth.

"Overalls, it's minus 3 out." His voice was hoarse with sleep. "You can go frolic like a damn girl in the snow, i'm staying here where it's warm." Nick had always been useless against the bitter nip of winter. He blinked the lingering slumber from his eyes and glanced at the clock on the stand. 5:22 AM. "Ellis." The hick tightened his grip around the conman's chest. "You woke me up at 5 in the fucking morning to tell me it's fucking snowing?" He growled. He wanted to be agitated. He _knew _he should be agitated. But the hicks excitement was endearing to say the least, feigning annoyance seemed like a pathetic substitute. At 5am what else could he do? Nick sighed, shrugged Ellis' arm off and propped himself up against the pillow mountain. Ellis couldn't help but beam at the con man, a mixture of excitement at the snow and the amusement of his lover's bedraggled appearance. His usually bright but stoic composure was muffled by a mask of sleep and his usually neat slicked back hair was mussed up and several strands hung over his face. A face which turned its attention to glare at him. "It's snow, sport. Don't get too excited, it'll probably melt by tomorrow." He sneered, fixing his hair. The hick handed him the cup of coffee from the night stand, mock pout in place.

"Naw, now don' be like that. S'not like we ain't got the whole day, if not more t' 'ppriciate it." He guffawed, southern drawl charming every syllable. Nicks poker face was almost breached by a smirk, the muscles by his mouth twitching at Ellis' capacity for childlike amusement. He shook his head, as if to lose the grip of the smirk.

"Call your boyfriend, the only _'ppriciatin' _I'm going to do, is appreciating that i don't have to leave this apartment." The mocking tone he had when he imitated his accent always made Ellis laugh. Even if that wasn't Nicks intention.

The hick watched as the gambler downed the hot coffee in one and place the cup on the stand beside himself. "Besides, i don't have a coat. Therefore, even if i wanted to, which i don't, i can't enjoy the wonders of the snow with you. So go play with Keith like a good little boy and leave daddy to sleep." Ellis barely caught the end of the sentence as Nick buried his face back in the pillows. He crossed his arms huffed slightly at the sight.

"C'mon, Nick. S'not like we get snow much. Am sure y' ain't so grumpy that'cha can't get a lil' excited 'bout the snow." He tried his best to sound unexcited and diplomatic, but the excitement seeped through the cracks in his facade like sun beams through a cloudy day. His arms found their way around the gambler's waist and his face found its way to his neck, leaving a trail of light kisses down his bare shoulder. Even in the freezing cold the hick eluded unnatural warmth, calloused hands holding him firmly against his torso. Nick hummed slightly as he caught Ellis' mouth as it kissed his jaw, quickly taking control.

"I'm still not going out." He smirked, nipping the hicks bottom lip. Ellis pulled back, leaving the con man to let out an inaudible gasp of displeasure at the lack of contact.

"Well, Mr gamblin' man. In that case i'ma get maself up an' call Keith. I might only have a couple days a snow, I ain't 'bout t' waste 'em sittin' here makin' kissy face w' some old man." He smirked at how Nicks straight face faltered slightly at his snide statement. His lover's eyes narrowed.

"Old?" Only just did he manage to stem his disbelief, keeping his expression as unfazed as possible. "Excuse you, kiddo. In that case i better stay here, in bed. I don't think my _old_ back can handle the cold." Shoving his face back into the pillow, he dragged the covers over his head and melted into the mattress. A flash of deviousness crossed the hicks face as an idea reared its head. Ellis was not about to give up that easily. He stood and padded out into the living area and thrust open a window. The wall of ice hit him instantly causing what little body hair he had to stand on end. He shivered slightly as he stuck his hands out and scooped up all of the snow he could in his hands. The window was shut using an elbow, ruddy from the contact. Ellis hadn't entirely thought his plan through and wasn't going to waste any time in doing so. He tip toed back over to the bed and balanced the heap of frozen flakes in one hand, ripping the covers off his lover with the other. He threw the snow gently at the con man, giggling as he did so. Nicks first reaction was to scream and leap from the bed, swearing loudly and batting the ice from the fine, salt and pepper hair on his chest. His second reaction was to scowl darkly at the shorter man, shivering with a combination of cold, fright and anger.

"What the fuck, overalls?!" Nick growled in his northern twang. "What are you playing at, dumb shit?" Ellis struggled to stifle a laugh, the sight of his lover was more than amusing.

"Well, yuh weren't gonna come in the snow, so a brought the snow t' you." He giggled, looking away to avoid the harsh glare, bringing his hand up to scratch at the back of his neck. A sharp clip around the ear silenced the laughter. Ellis' mouth hung open, shocked. "W-wha'? Why? Tha'..." He was cut off as Nicks lips were suddenly pressed against his. The hick gave in and embraced the sudden show of affection, hands reaching up and holding the gamblers cheeks with a gentleness not accustomed to his trade. The light slap left his mind. He pulled away, red seeping into his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Nick smiled down at his blushing lover. Foreheads pressed together he whispered quietly to him.

"You're an idiot. But damn it i love you." Ellis' reddened face spread into a grin as he subconsciously pawed for a cap that wasn't there.

"Yeah, yeah. Be an ass an' then try'n cover it up. I see yer game." He rubbed his nose against Nicks. The gamblers arms snaked around Ellis toned waist and pulled him into what could be described as a poor attempt at a hug. Being himself, Ellis flung his arms clumsily around Nick's shoulders and squeezed him hard.

"Sport." he choked. "Y'mind? Can't breathe." Ellis let his grip loosen slightly but didn't drop his arms. Nick shrugged him off and lumbered back over to the bed. "I'm going back to sleep for a couple hours." he grumbled between clearing his throat. "You can do what you want 'til then, but after that I'll find a coat and take you for a walk." He smiled, sliding back between the covers.

"Hey, man! I ain't a dog, we gonna go for a walk t'gether."

"Could of fooled me, you act like an un-housetrained labradoodle." Snickering was audible from beneath the covers, clearly amused by his own statement. Ellis shook his head and pulled himself into a pair of grey sweat pants and jacket. He shut the bedroom door quietly and made his way back to the window ledge. He would've said Nick was lazy, but it was only 6 am and he wouldn't have wanted to deal with his grumbling all day. But Nick was lazy, not slobbish in the slightest; it was just that he didn't do an awful lot. He still did some of the house work and catered to his lover in the bedroom. And of course he still brought in money. He'd just gotten himself into the habit of not doing much in his spare time. When Ellis first met him he wouldn't have thought Nick would ever adapt to domestic life. He'd made the transition, much to the hick's surprise, with great ease.

Everything was going his way lately. Since most cars were damaged during the infection his own business was booming. There was never a day he wasn't rushed off of his feet. But the second the snow warning came in his boss had told them to stay home as the shop, still without heat, would be unbearably cold anyway. What Ellis heard was _It's going to snow, go home and mess around with your city slicker. _The snow was still drifting down at a lackadaisical pace. The bedroom door creaked open behind him.

" I can't sleep, hope your happy kid." He gruffed, splaying himself out on the couch clad in a pair of green plaid pyjama trousers and chest bare. Ellis followed over and sat on the arm of the couch above Nicks head. He ran his fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp slightly rising a pleased hum from his throat. "As an apology you can grab me another cup of coffee and maybe something later." The hicks face reddened again as the con man winked up at him.

"Y-yeah. Sure, Nick." He stuttered, leaping towards the bedroom to collect the cup. Ellis rubbed at his face to try and will the redness from his cheeks. Cup in hand he trotted across the room and filled it up before placing it in the microwave and setting it away. Nick shifted himself to prop his back against the arm and patted the space next to him.

"Sit." Ellis found himself complying all too quickly. He wriggled himself against the taller man's shoulder and Nick rested his chin against the top of his head.

"Any particular reason am sittin' here? Or d'you just wanna cuddle?"

"I don't cuddle." _Ding_. Ellis rocked backwards slightly and propelled himself off of the sofa and towards the microwave. With the door clicked open the smell of coffee flooded the room.

"Here y'go, Mr I-don't-cuddle." He grinned, handing over the cup. "An' for the record, am pretty sure that that counts as cuddlin'"

"Shut up, overalls." The growl was echoed as he raised the cup to his lips, he cursed pulling it away to cool his lips. Ellis sat back down against Nick who had lifted the cup slightly as not to spill. His back accepted the warmth from Nick's softer frame.

"So, y'know how y'said you'd be huntin' outta jacket sometime?" Ellis questioned, looking up at the gambler. He sighed, nodding with a tinge of regret. "Well, y'should do that real soon. I plan on spendin' as much a my time out there as i can." He grinned childishly up at Nick.

"Well i don't."

"Why, man? S'not like it snows much here. Anyways it's not like am askin' fer a kidney or some shit."

"For one, it's God damn below freezing out. Two, i'll just end up damp and fucking miserable. And three, it's snow, sport. Get over it." His tone held more harshness then intended.

"Damn it, Nick. I'm just askin' y'to go fer a walk. I ain't even askin' fer more than half an hour witcha. I jus' wanna go out fer a lil while an' then y'can come back an' sit like the grumpy ol' asshole y'are." Ellis pushed himself off of Nick and stormed over to the closet where they kept things like coats, umbrellas and the hoover. He started digging through it like a man on a mission, a rather trivial mission anyway.

"What the hell are you doing, El?" Nick voiced with an air of annoyance.

"Like y'said, y'need a coat." The gambler let out an agitated sigh.

"El, i don't have one. I _had_ one, but that went out with the zombies."

"Nuh uh, i distinctly 'member y'had a black 'n, with the two sets'uh buttons on the front. An' i 'member y'put it away somewhere."

"For crying out loud, El. I haven't worn that thing in years. Why in the hell would think it would still be there?" Nick was right, he hadn't worn it in years. Two of them to be exact. It would be a surprise if it was still there, even more so if it still fit. It's not exactly like he was in the same shape as he was two years ago. After continually running, fighting and eating very little he was in better shape than he had ever been, his old life of smoking, drinking and eating out hadn't exactly made it hard to top. He wasn't that much larger, his clothes still fit adequately. It was just to the point where that old coat clearly wouldn't fit. "Besides, that old piece of shit wouldn't fit anyway. I said to you months ago, i need to buy a coat. But as always we don't have the money."

"You ain't that much fatter." Ellis voiced from to closet, matter of factly. He smirked at Nick's reaction.

"Oh. So now I'm old _and _fat? Thanks babe, you really know how to flatter a guy." Ellis giggled at how he could practically hear the gambler sulking. A box on a high shelf grabbed his attention.

"Well, you ain't _that_ old." He smiled reaching for it on tip toes.

"I'm just fat now, thanks. I feel so much better." He huffed, placing the mug on the coffee table. Hearing a crash from the closet he padded over to it to make sure the hick hadn't killed himself. "Are you done breaking things yet?" Ellis had his hands clamped over his head.

"Darn thing damn near attacked me! A found yer coat, s'in that box." He grumbled, rubbing his uncovered hair. Nick pulled him up by his elbow and took him and the box with him. "Told ya it was there. I 'member y'shovin' that thing in there."

"Like i said, sport, waste of time. It's not going to fit and i wouldn't wear it if it did." He grumbled, placing the tacky patterned box on the table and folded his arms across his haired chest. His jaw clenched slightly as Ellis neared him, sighing sympathetically at the con man's clear discomfort with his body. The hick sat on the couch behind him and dragged him onto his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his cheek against his back, Nick's spine stiffening slightly at the contact.

"Well, try it. 'N If it don't y'can ha' one a my old'ns. A always bought my winter coats too big, hide more fireworks in'm." He breathed into Nick's ear. All the while the con man sat arms folded, face stern and staring at his knees, eluding a small chuckle at the last part if the statement.

"No offence, kiddo, but your clothes are hideous." He smirked, rising from the hicks lap. Ellis smile dropped as he stalked Nick back into the bedroom.

"But it'd look beautiful on you." He voiced sarcastically batting his eyelashes as he swept past Nick into the bathroom, slamming the door in his face.

"Hey! Overalls, i was here first." He growled, banging on the door with a clenched fist.

"Well, yer gettin' slow in yer old age, Nick. Shoulda got here sooner." Ellis smiled as he flicked on the shower.

"God damn it, Ellis! I don't know where you're getting the nerve for this shit, but the second this door opens you're gonna fucking regret it." He snarled, making his way to the bed. He was always irritable in the morning. A muffled chain of curses flowed from the pillow which Nicks face was now buried in.

Ellis was enjoying himself. It wasn't very often that he could push Nicks buttons that well. He stepped left foot first into the shower and let the hot water envelop him. Of course he loved Nick, but damn it, he loved irritating him even more. The hick whistled to himself as he lathered his hair with soap.

Nick, on the other hand, was not enjoying himself. As much as it aroused him when Ellis decided to man up, he had to admit to himself that the smiling complacent hick was far less aggravating. He wormed his way back between the bed covers and glanced over at the clock, 5:57 AM. "Fucks sake." He grumbled, nuzzling his face back into the pillow. Just as he started to doze the shower turned off, forcing his eyes to snap open. He pulled the blankets from him and quick stepped over to the closet by the front door, concealing himself inside without shutting it. He then proceeded to knock on the front door. Ellis crossed the threshold of the living area, grumbling something about Nick always vanishing when the door goes. The door was swung open and his head was stuck out, looking for someone who wasn't there. It wasn't until a warm hand was placed on his bare back did he know what was happening. Nick shoved the toweled hick into the hall and locked the door behind him.

"Hope being a dick all morning's worth it." Nick smiled devilishly at the door. Ellis' fists rapped at it.

"C'mon, Nick! I's freezin' out here."

"Wow, i didn't hear one 'sorry' in that entire sentence. Anywhoo, i'm going in the shower, hang tight while i think of something degrading for you to do." He made his way back towards the bathroom, glancing at the tacky little coat box again and scowling at it.

"Nick! Am real s-sorry, c-can y'maybe le'me back in, i's freezin'!"

"Shoulda thought about that sooner, sport." He smirked, shutting the bathroom door. The room was filled with a heavy steam from Ellis' shower. He pulled the cord to turn on the shower, shed his pants and stepped in. The scalding heat of the water was welcome against his cold skin. He hated the smell of Ellis' shampoo, it was something like a cross between sandalwood and motor oil. It always made him cringe when he snuggled into him, the bizarre mixture of scents was atrocious. His own smelling more like, well, clean. Somewhat of an alcohol after scent. He cursed as some of it hit his eye.

Cursing further as he tried to rinse it out with hot water.

After a leisurely shower he wrapped himself in a grey bathrobe and went to let the hick back in the apartment. He was sitting on the floor, arms folded over his chest, shivering. "C'mon hayseed." He smirked down at the ruddy face of the freezing man, offering a hand. He took it with some caution, eyeing the gambler suspiciously.

"T-that weren't very n-nice, y'asshole." He pouted, teeth chattering. "A Mighta g-got maself hypo-thurmia." His accent emphasised the 'hypo'.

"I'm doubtful." He snorted, guiding Ellis to the couch. "I'm sure you'll be fine, don't be a hypocondriac." Ellis sat with his head on Nick's shoulder, breath coming out in shivering rasps. Nick ran his hand over the hick's damp hair.

"S-so, y'decided on which coat yer gonna borrow." He smiled, knowing how agitated the card shark would be. A tense sigh left his nose.

"No." He stated simply, a tone of annoyance blended in the word. "I don't need one; i'm not leaving the apartment."

"A swear to the lord, if you go fer one short walk in th'snow with me ah will do the washin' up fer a month." He begged up at the elder, puppy dog eyes at maximum pleading.

"What else you got?"

"Wha? C'mon, ah think tha's a pretty fair deal."

"I really don't want to go outside, sunshine. You gotta make it worth my while." He smirked, squeezing Ellis' thigh. Red burst across his face as he struggled under the green eyes of the gambler, without his hat to hide behind he couldn't fight the embarrassment.

"Y-yeah, A'll cook fer a month?" He stammered, trying to disregard Nicks advances. He laughed under his breath and leaned in so his face was within centimetres of the hicks.

"Well, there's that too." He brushed his lips against the wet nape of his neck, lapping up beads of water from his skin. Ellis' body tremored with pleasure at the sensation. Nick moved up to plant kisses on his jaw.

"C-can we go fer that walk now?" Nick sighed deeply, dripping with agitation. He pulled away from the hick and tipped his head so he was looking at the ceiling.

"Jesus Christ, kid. You know how to kill a moment." He growled, jaw tensing. "What time is it then?"

"Clock says i's six forty."

"If i agree to go for a walk, will you shut up?" Ellis started bouncing from the word if.

"Aw, man, y'a'int gonna hear 'nother word outta me! Aw, thanks Nick!" He cried, throwing muscular arms around the taller man.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fantastic. Just remember, you said you'd cook and do the dishes for a month and something later on." He purred, narrowing his eyes.

"O-okay, Nick." Ellis smiled, rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Get dressed..." He'd already ran into the bedroom before Nick could finish. "And wrap up warm" He shouted after him. "Christ, it's like living with a child." He lumbered in after him. Ellis was already half dressed by the time Nick entered the room, baggy blue jeans slung low on narrow hips. Leaning agsinst the frame, arms folded, Nick bit his lower lip as he observed, the hicks muscular back rippling with each movement, lean muscle sliding over ribs. Ellis jumped, startled.

"Whut?" he questioned, trying to look as though he were unfazed. Nick chuckled, shaking his head.

"It should be illegal to look like that and act like a child, Ellis."

"Ah do not act like a child, Nicolas." He cocked a hip and folded his arms over his chest. "Ah jes' enjoy things, y'should probably try it n'steada actin' like th'old man that y'are."

"I'm not old." He grumbled, pushing past Ellis.

"Ah dunno, man. Yer forty nex' year. A'd say you was pretty old." Nick continued rooting through the chest of drawers. "Also, pretty sure i saw a couple grey hairs on yer head th'other day." He smirked, inspecting the back of Nicks head. "Ah! There y'go, man. Told ya you was old. A lotta shits grey back here!" he chortled, mussing it with his hand.

"Get off." he hissed, batting his hand away.

"Am gon' buy y'some hair dye fer your birthday." He sniggered, pulling a bright red t-shirt over his torso.

"Yeah? And i'm going to buy you a gag. And a cage." he scowled, pulling on a pair of black slacks. "And what happened to _Y'ain't gon' hear n'other word outta me_? That lived out fast." Nick pulled a burgundy button down shirt over his shoulders and fastened it up, the fit slightly tighter than he could recall. Tucking it into his slacks he walked back into the bathroom and brushed his damp hair into place.

"Sorry, Nick. S'jus' yer kinda easy to rile. Can't resist." Nick rolled his eyes and sighed. "But y'are old." As soon as it left his mouth he was yanked off his feet. Darkly haired arms wrapped round his waist. He was flung to the bed and the gambler straddled him, thighs pinning down his hips and hands beside his head either side. Faces millimetres apart.

"Sorry, sport, what was that?" He purred. Ellis' face was brushed with hot breath, scent of coffee and cigarettes lingering. He'd told him to quit smoking countless times. Nick had complied but he must have smoked his last at least a hundred times. As much as he hated to admit it, Nick looked sexy when he smoked. Ellis' biggest pet peeve and Nick made it attractive. God, he hated it. He was about to reply when his lips were suddenly occupied, he readjusted the angle of his head to deepen the kiss. Soft hands that smelt faintly of sanitizer gently settled on his face. Nick rolled his tongue against Ellis' lips, forcing entrance into his mouth, exploring the hot wet silk of his mouth. The hicks hands made their way onto Nicks chest, pulling buttons from holes and sliding the fabric off his shoulders, flinging it carelessly to the side. With one hand he grabbed the back of the con man's neck pulling him closer, the others fingers entwined in the hair on his sternum. There was a distinct softness to the older man's torso, a new development which Ellis was keen to examine. His rough hands delicately surveyed every inch front and back of his upper body, caressing and stroking. Kneading his hands into con man sides, pulling him closer. Their lips were locked in a passionate embrace, although Nick was fading from the unwelcomed scrutiny of the mechanics touch. He rolled his shoulders too try and shake the brush of the engrossed hands, to no avail. Ellis didn't want to concur with his growing arousal, but there was something about this that felt right. He dragged his hands down Nicks chest, scraping his nails through the hair. The very second one of his fingertips brushed his stomach the card shark recoiled, a look of angered shock encroached his face. He pushed himself rigidly off of Ellis and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door. Ellis lay there for a moment, bemused by the sudden lack of man in his lap. "Nick?" He queried, not moving. No answer.

He was perched on the side of the bath, elbows on spread knees and head in hands. Okay, so he's put on a few pounds, he didn't think that he was embarrassed about it. Hell, he _knew _he wasn't embarrassed about it. Then why was he locked in the bathroom red faced? A deep sigh escaped his lungs as someone, Ellis, knocked gently at the door. "Nick? Y'okay? Am real sorry, ah mean i ain't exactly sure why am sorry. But i am." His voice was low and sincere.

"I'm fine overalls."

"Y'wanna talk 'bout what jes' happened or are we jes' gon' ignore it?" There was a tone of compassion and authority in his voice, if he wasn't so stubborn Nick would probably open up to him.

"If i say we can go for that walk now, can we just ignore it?" His voice was blank and saturated in sarcasm as usual, but there was a hidden undertone of pleading. The hick wanted to stay and find out why Nick reacted so strangely, but damn it, he wanted his clichéd romantic walk in the snow.

"Yes! Aw man, c'mon, I'ma go put ma boots on!" He yelped excitedly. Nick pushed himself up from the tub and re-entered the bedroom. The burgundy shirt was quickly located and adorned, top two buttons left open. When he crossed into the living room Ellis' capped head could be seen bobbing up and down as he tied the laces of his boots, humming a tune to himself. Nick slid his burgundy socked feet into a pair of black leather boots that rose to the bone of his ankles. Ellis looked up smiling as the gambler crossed to the closet.

"For your sake you better hope all of your coats aren't hideous." He gruffed, flicking the light on.

"Naw, ah think i got one real nice-un my momma got me fer Christmas. Ha, i's the same year Keith..." Nicks attention faded out as Ellis drew closer; he wasn't interested in another Keith story. He didn't stop him though; he liked it when Ellis broke the silence. He walked towards the closet and pulled Nick out by his belt loop. There was a two minute period of rustling, fumbling and excited muttering inside before Ellis resurfaced, coat in hand. The hick didn't lie. It was a nice coat, a plain black trench coat that came to half way down the thigh.

"I'm just glad you didn't hand me some shit farmers wear." He said in a begrudging sort of thanks.

"Why? Ah ain't a farmer." Ellis frowned, confused. Nick glanced at the clock mounted above the fire place, it read 7:30. A more acceptable time to leave the apartment. Nick wrapped a long black scarf around his neck, slung the coat around his shoulders, buttoned it up and fixed the belt to a comfortable fit and slid his hands into a pair of sleek black leather gloves. He figured he'd be warm enough, besides, he wouldn't be caught dead in a hat. In contrast to Nicks sharp attire, Ellis looked like a typical 26 year old hick, beaten up work boots, baggy worn jeans, gloves with no fingers, old winter jacket and that same old cap crammed atop the mess of hair. Ellis stopped in his tracks. He never ceased to be in awe of how Nick looked. Even now in his supposed casual apparel he looked sophisticated and incredulously handsome. Nick shook his head and smirked, Ellis looked away, nervously grinning and rubbing the back of his neck. Nick often found himself doing the same thing. Ellis, a naturally gorgeous man, looked good in anything. Especially nothing. Nick wanted Ellis to wear a suit once, he was bitterly disappointed to learn he didn't even own one. And unbeknownst to Ellis he had one tailor made a few weeks ago and planned on giving it to him as a Christmas present. Usually he didn't care for holidays, but with one month to go the hicks habits had started rubbing off on him. To add to his annoyance Ellis had arranged for Rochelle and Coach to join them this year.

"C'mon kiddo, the sooner we leave the sooner _I _can come home." Ellis grabbed the apartment key and opened the door for Nick; leaving after him he locked it and pocketed the key.

"So you've really never seen snow?" Nick asked a tinge of disbelief. Ellis nodded.

"Not like this. Ah mean, a couple years back it snowed. It didn't settle none though." His excitement was evident in the size of the grin on his face. The halls were still and it was silent, so was Ellis for once. Nick couldn't be sure if it was because he said he'd be quiet, or if he was just that excited he could vocalise it. Their footsteps echoed through the stair well as they descended. As they neared the front door Ellis' hand found its way into Nicks who in turn found him returning the gesture. The cold could be felt before the door even opened and it hit harder when it did. Nick could already feel his nose and cheeks filling with blood and looking at the hick, he could too. "Wow." He grinned. "It looks real pretty." Nick smiled sideways at him, pulling him along by his hand. The white crystals crunched under foot, leaving a compacted trail of the pair.


	2. Chapter 2

"You feeling underwhelmed yet?" Nicks query was muffled as he nuzzled his face into his scarf. Ellis squeezed his hand and pulled him forward.

"No way, man! S'great!" Beaming face, ruddy with the cold.

"It's just frozen water" Ellis broke away and ran forward. "I don't see the big attraction" Nick yelled, thrusting his hands deep into the pockets of his coat. "You really can pick them, Nicolas. Get hitched to a tramp, date a child. You really can pick them."

"C'mon, Nick! Getcher ass in gear, I ain't got all day!" That lopsided grin still plastered on his face.

"Christ's sake, calm the fuck down, kiddo. It's not going to melt yet." The gambler sighed, quickening his pace to match the hicks.

"Ah don' care, man! This is the best thing ever!" Nick couldn't help but laugh at the shorter mans vividly bubbling excitement. "But'choo might wanna be careful."

"Why?" he sighed, eyes rolling.

"Well, ah thought the wicked witch'a the north_-_west melted in water." Ellis smirked, half biting his bottom lip. Nick shifted slightly but that was all it took for Ellis to shoot off.

"Get back here you little asshole!" He growled starting after him.

"Y'hafta catch me ol' man!" Ellis yelled over his shoulder. He managed to position himself over a patch of ice and lose his footing. An incredibly loud laugh could be heard coming from the direction of Nick as the redneck lay flat on his back, cap askew. He could hear footsteps near his head, Nicks face appeared on the grey and white flecked screen above him. His breath came from his teeth, visible in little bursts of white.

"Now, was that on the agenda?" He chuckled, bending down to offer a hand. "I have to admit, that was worth leaving the apartment."

"Yeah and tha' shitty boat trip were worth watchin' y'half drown." Nick shuddered recalling the memory.

"Don't fuck with me, kid. I can just as easily bury you." He half joked, grabbing Ellis' hand and hoisting him up.

"Unless it melts an' y'drown in it." He giggled, jogging away. Nick ran his palm down his face and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"If you don't stop running ahead i'm turning round and heading back." Ellis trotted back and looped his arm through the others, welcoming the new found warmth. There was a comfortable silence between the infection veterans, only the sound of chattering teeth and crunching snow. Nick subtly glanced at his watch, 8:00 AM. "It's been half an hour." the hick continued to look forward. "Can I leave now?" It sounded more like a demand than a question.

"Naw."

"Beg your pardon?" Nick stopped, glaring at him.

"Ah know y'don't hate this, so ah'm gonna keep y'out, 'cause ah can!" Nick was about to interrupt him but he continued to chatter. "Y'can go on an' on 'bout how much y'hate this later. Now i've done a ton a'shit fer you recently. Ah think y'can return the favour." He would have argued back if his point didn't have any ground, but alas, he had a point.

"Fine" He grumbled into the woollen scarf. Ellis' arms made their way around the taller mans waist, at first he tried to retaliate but gave up as the warmth from the rednecks torso was enticing. He returned the embrace, bringing the reluctant stroll to a halt.

"Stop actin' like such a princess." Ellis smiled into Nick's chest.

"Shut up."

"Yeah, m'sure most princesses can swim anyways."

"I'm sure a princess wouldn't be about ready to boot a size ten shoe up your ass." Ellis just chortled at the half threat the older man directed at him. Nick's arm wormed its way around the hick's neck and into a headlock.

"Nick!" Ellis writhed in his grasp. The conman laughed as the shorter man struggled. He started back in the direction from which they had came, dragging his lover by his side.

"I'm cold, hayseed. We're going back now." The rarely used lightbulb in Ellis' head clicked on.

"Hey, Nick?"

"What?" He sighed.

"Y'said if we go fer a walk we'd ignore yer lil' outburst. Ah don' think this classes as an acceptable walk. If w'go back now, well, ah guess we'll hafta bring that back up." Nick roughly released his neck and stormed off, only to turn back to snatch the keys from Ellis' pocket. He swivelled sharply on his heel and headed off home.

"Go get Keith, play in the snow like a child. I'm fucking going home, BY MYSELF." It stung to hear how badly Nick wanted him to leave him alone. Ellis was about to follow him, try to console him. But this is Nick, that would just infuriate him and worsen the situation further.

"Ah'll see y'later, Nick." He cried after the card shark, a rude gesture of the hand was offered as a response.

He felt deflated. How could an infantile man such as Ellis cause so much damn greif. He trudged back through his own foot prints, kicking up tufts of snow in anger. "Outburst." He snorted. "He makes it sound like i threw a fucking tantrum, moron." Flinging the front door of the apartment building open he stamped the snow off his shoes before entering and drifting across the foyer. Footsteps echoed up the stair well as Nick made his way up to the second floor. He dug the keys from his pocket and thrust it into the lock which clicked as he slamed it open and in turn shut. The fussed over coat has shed and flung carelessly into the cupboard along with the gloves and scarf. His shoes were discarded by the bedroom door. "God fucking damn it, Ellis." He growled placing his arms over his eyes, retaining this position from some time before giving it up for the comfort of the sofa. The television was flicked onto no channel in particular, Nick just felt more at ease with some form of background noise. The gambler melted into the couch, mind buzzing with a million things, unable to focus on one thing. Why was this such a problem? Why was his weight suddenly this huge deal, it's never been an issue before. Even in his heavier years, ones which he would deny with every fibre of his being, it wasn't a problem. Why was it now?

Ellis walked down the over foliaged dirt driveway towards an old, large and somewhat weather beaten house. It was like those ones they use to describe the American dream, white painted wood, a front porch and about an acre of land behind it complete with two grazing horses. He padded up the front steps and across the little porch and rapped at the door with a gloved fist.

"Ah got it ma'!" echoed from within, a voice Ellis heard so often it was a permanent fixture in his memory. The door swung open to reveal a lanky spire of a man. Keith. Just as how he'd always looked, save a few new bruises. The same long sharp nose, the same thin lips stretched out in a manic grin, the same wild green eyes and the same untameable red bird's nest of hair topped with the same old wool hat. He wore the old thing even through the hottest of the Savannah's summers. "It fuckin' snowed El!" he bellowed excitedly.

"Keith Quinton Aldrich, you watch yer language! Hi, Ellis baby." A feminine voice called from the kitchen.

"'Mornin' Mrs Aldrich."

"Sorry ma'. Man, ain't this the best?"

"Ah barely slept, man! A course it's th'best." He grinned, stepping aside as to let Keith exit his abode.

"Ah'll be back later, ma', see y'later!"

"Behave yourself boy!" She warned.

"Aw ma', when do ah ever not." He smirked.

"All right, baby, see y'later." Keith pulled the door shut behind him and lept off the porch.

"Aw shit, this is great! We ain't never had snow a'fore!" He whooped, matching Ellis' pace. "Where's th'suit? Actually letcha off the leash?"

"Aw, Keith, don' even get me started on that. He's pissed at me again." Ellis sighed, kicking up a clump of snow.

"Damn it, whut fer now?" Keith sighed, exasperated.

"Hell if ah know." Ellis knew Nick would be best pleased with him for discussing his insecurities with Keith, so he feigned cluelessness.

"Ah, screw 'im. He don' wanna be out 'ere in th'snow witcha. An' since this has been 'fficially voted th'best day ever he don' deserve yer attention." Keith smiled, skipping slightly with his usual blissful idiocy. Ellis shook his head and smiled, matching Keith's joy as the two of them ran, throwing snowballs at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick jolted awake. That was it! Of course that was it. What else could it have been? He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with the back of his wrist. "You're and idiot, Nicolas." He sighed again. Of course his increase in mass bothered him in the usual way, but being himself there had to be other annoying little underlying reasons. He was comfortable. Plain and simple, he was comfortable where he was with Ellis. He hadn't been in a stable relationship since... Ever. They'd settled so easily into this domestication that he hadn't realised that he was with the same person he was with 3 years ago. Being with the same person day in, day out, he wasn't used to it. There wasn't the constant pressure to keep up that perfect image he'd built, Ellis was with him for him. This perfect image was a symbol of his freedom, he wasn't about to fall into the ideals of someone else's mind. It represented his strength. But this unwelcome change showed that he was weak, he was vulnerable. And this scared him. He was Nick Bianco, lone wolf, con man extrodinaire. He didn't need anyone. Even his first marriage was a sham to get the tramp's inheritance. He'd never needed anyone before, he used people. He didn't settle down, he was a drifter. No woman in the world could've changed that. How was this small town, red neck boy any different to the hoards of gorgeous women who threw themselves at him nightly. He growled moodily, glaring at his midsection. "Ellis." He sighed, lying his head back onto the armrest of the sofa. "God, he's a moron." Turning his head he stared at his mobile phone for several beats before grabbing it.

"Keith! Where'd y'go ya crazy bastard?" Ellis called out, grinning like and idiot while turning, watching for the tall red head. A snow ball came out of nowhere and hit him in the side of the head.

"Y'mighta been able t'survive all them zombies, but'cha ain't gonna get outta this so easily." Keith's disembodied voice circled Ellis. Before he could offer any form of answer he was tackled to the ground by a lanky frame. Keith scrubbed Ellis' head with snow, knocking his cap off of his head. They rolled around, wrestling each other in the snow, cramming it down each others coats for several minutes before they clambered to their feet, shaking with cold and laughter. "Man, ah ain't ever been this cold." Keith gasped between frozen pants.

"Y-yeah, ah think w'should probably go get dry."

"Jes' come back t'mine, it's closer. That an' y'won't hafta put up with yer wife." He smirked. Ellis cocked a half smile.

"Nah, ah think ah've let 'im stew long enough. A'sides, ah told my ma' i'd go see her t'day."

"Man, yer such a momma's boy!"  
"Hey! Y'still live with yer mom!"

"Ah don' live w'her, she lives with me!"

"A'course man." Ellis humoured. A loud ringing sounded from his pocket, he pulled out his phone and sighed. Keith let out a loud disgruntled groan.

"Ah'll jes' leave y'to that. Later!" He smiled over his shoulder, heading home.

"Yeah, bye. Hey, Nick." He smiled answering the call.

"_Hey, do you mind coming back to the apartment?"_

"Sure. Look, Nick, ah'm real sorry an' i mean that ah jes..."

_"Shut up, El." _He smiled, that was evident in his voice.

"Yeah, see y'in a minute. Bye." Nick hung up the phone.

"Shit." Now he was going to have to talk. He didn't want to talk. Well, he did. Just not about feelings, not about emotions, not about relationship things. Nick can't handle that. Feelings are bad, sharing them with people is worse. Ellis wouldn't understand. Should he just make up an excuse? It can't be that hard 'Sharing' things, I mean, Ellis already knew he couldn't swim, he knew he was prone to spooning anything while he slept and he knew that he'd done some shitty things in the past. This should be a walk in the park, right?

He sat up straight as the door handle turned, panic pounding at the side of his chest, he shoved his hands under his thighs to hide the shaking. You don't share feelings, people can use them against you. Ellis backed in the door, shutting it behind him. When he turned around he smiled to himself as it was quite plain to see the gambler had been sleeping, his hair was stuck up at the back in a thoroughly amusing manner. He removed his sopping coat and shoes.

"So.." Nick started before being interrupted.

"Hang on a sec, man. Ah'm freezin', jes' gonna go change." He smiled, running past the couch into the bedroom. For a few minutes all that could be heard was rummaging and the odd curse as the hick banged his knee on the bed. Ellis came back in cocooned in the quilt from the bed, only his face was visible. He snuggled down next to Nick, putting his head in the crook of his neck. Nick settled his chin on the top of his quilt covered head. "Okay, y'can go now." He smiled up at the older man who was trying to suppress discomfort. Nick didn't say anything. They sat in awkward silence for a while. "Aw, Nick. Ah don' wanna rush y'or anythin', but it's like 10 an' am gon' see ma ma' at 11. Look, y'don' gotta be embarrassed 'bout this or nothin'..."  
"I'm not embarrassed" Nick snapped, looking at Ellis with narrowed eyes. "I just don't like talking about" he paused to think of the word "emotional, touchy feely relationship things." Well put Nick. He sighed looking away. Ellis smiled sympathetically. It was extraordinarily rare for Nick to show any sign of vulnerability or uncomfortableness. Ellis knew all too well that the situation required a very delicate touch. The con man hardly ever talked about how he felt, unless it was to complain. He reached up and cupped Nick's cheek and turned his face to look at him. Eye contact was not made, Nick made a point of looking away.

"Hey, look at me." He smiled, shifting until he was in Nick's line of vision. "There, now. Y'know y'can tell me jes' 'bout anythin' right?" Nick didn't respond. "Right?" He pressed.

"All right, just get to the point hayseed!" He snapped, sounding slightly more desperate than he'd aimed for. His jaw tightened and he averted his gaze again.

"Nick, jes' tell me what's up." He pleaded. "Ah can't stand seein' y'so down. C'mon, it ain't like it's anythin' that bad."

"El, i really don't think you'll understand."

"Try me." He responded instantly. Nick inhaled sharply. His mind fumbled to find the right way of phrasing things.

"Okay, look, i'm not used to this." He gestured between the two of them.

"Y'mean.."

"Don't interrupt. I mean you and me. Well, me and anyone for more than 3 hours. I've never really been in any kind of relationship that wasn't a quick buck in a cheap hotel room."

"But y'were married." Ellis stated, bemused.

"We've had this conversation before." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was growing more and more irritated. "We weren't together. We got hitched to get her inheritance. Anyway" he strained 'anyway' to emphasise his discontentment at the interruption. " this isn't something i've done before and it's" he paused, thinking of a word that wouldn't sound _too_ emotional. "unsettling." His jaw and body were stiff. Ellis understood. Even if Nick didn't say it outright, he understood. He was scared. Well, actually he didn't understand. Why is he afraid of feelings? "I'm with the same person i was with 3 years ago, not days or hours ago. 3 years, Ellis."

"Nick, what are y'tryin' t'say. Ah don't get..."

"I got comfortable, El!" He groaned loudly as he looked away. "I'm not the lone con man anymore. I'm fat, old, domesticated and i've never been any of those things before. I'm not the same person i was 3 years ago and honestly, that scares the crap outta me. More than any tank, witch or horde." A slight red ebbed into Nick's face, Ellis couldn't be sure of whether it was from anger, exasperation or embarrassment. Along with talks of feelings this too rarely happened. He sat, looking away from Ellis, embarrassed by the outburst of his personal thoughts. He crossed his arms firmly over his chest. It was rather out of character for the older man to be so open and easily read.

"Nick, c'mere." He smiled, throwing his arm and quilt around his shoulder. Nick reluctantly rested his head against Ellis' chest, arms still crossed. "First of all, y'ain't fat. Sure yer a lil' heavier than y'used t'be, ah think e'ryone is. No body's gotta keep up all th'runnin' an' fightin'. T'be fair i'd be worried if y'weren't a lil' chunkier, but y'ain't fat by anybody's standard. Second, man, e'rybody gets old. Ain't nobody gon' be young fer ever, even ah've started gettin' wrinkles under ma eyes. Yer older, but y'ain't old. An' so what if yer' domesticy or whatever, yer still perty much th'same guy i bashed zombie brains with. Ah'm not bothered by anythin' s'long as yer the same guy ah fell in love with." He smiled, rubbing soothing circles on the older mans back. He'd relaxed slightly with Ellis' pep talk but maintained his stoic composure. "Ain't any reason t'be scared by any a those things, y'got me. I ain't 'bout t'let y'get all worked up over nothin'."

"You are so fucking cheesy." He smirked into Ellis' chest.

"It's just th'way ma ma' raised me! T'be a nice guy an' a gentleman." Ellis beamed

"Okay, but for the record, if you ever say i'm chunky again i'll snap your thumbs." He closed his eyes, buried his face deeper into his lovers toned chest and snaked his arms around his waist.

"Sorry." He frowned, not sure if her was serious or not. "C'mon, get yer shoes on, yer comin' to ma ma's with me." Nick glared up at him. "Don' gimme that look. Y'ain't seen 'er in ages."

"What if i don't want to see your mom." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Why in the hell wouldn't y'wanna see ma ma'? She thinks th'world of ya."

"Sport, I don't thinks she digs the idea of some old man riding her kid."

"Ah, man! Don' say it like that! An' b'sides, ma ma' don' think that way."


End file.
